1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to standardized cards according to the Personal Computer Memory Card International Association, hereinafter PCMCIA cards, having a new communication interface to exchange data with each other.
2. Reported Developments
The prior art provides a mechanical/electrical system and processes for PCMCIA type of cards to exchange data with each other through a new interface, whereby the standardized PCMCIA interface to a computer system may be bypassed.
PCMCIA cards are mechanical/electrical systems hat are being used in the computer industry to enhance a functionality of a computer. The industry has created standards for these cards that define the form, size, and data interfaces for connecting these cards to computer systems. PCMCIA cards have been defined for interfacing with computers. The external connections to other peripherals are designed according to manufacturer's specifications and applications.
A PCMCIA compartment holds the PCMCIA cards mechanically and connects the cards to a computer via numerous electrical contacts. A compartment can accommodate one or more PCMCIA cards which vertically and parallelly slide into the mechanical compartment. The cards connect to the PCMCIA interface of the computer. All data exchange between two PCMCIA cards has to be managed by the computer.
Some applications may require a fast exchange of data between two PCMCIA cards. Since the computer manages all data flow between the cards, the performance of the computer for other tasks may decrease and the data exchange between the cards may become slow. It appears that the market has only inadequate solutions and systems to this problem. The present invention will improve computer performance and data exchange rate between two PCMCIA cards.